1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wall supported scaffold devices in general, and in particular to a collapsible and detachable scaffold device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,477; 5,503,358; 5,524,727; and 5,615,751, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wall supported scaffolding constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical ruggedly constructed scaffold device that can easily and quickly be assembled and disassembled on site to assist roofers and framers in the performance of this appointed tasks.
As most individuals in the construction trades are all too well aware, the need for stable ruggedly constructed scaffolding is an absolute necessity both for the safety and welfare of the workers, but also to facilitate the performance and completion of a variety of different tasks.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of wall supported scaffolding device having a structurally reinforced main vertical support member and various other stability enhancing features, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.